michellepfeifferfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Ingrith
Queen Ingrith is the main antagonist of the 2019 Disney fantasy film, Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. She is the (former) Queen of Ulstead, wife of King John, mother of Prince Phillip, and Princess Aurora’s future mother-in-law who plans to kill the fairies as revenge for her brother's death. She is based on the Ogress Queen Mother from Charles Perrault’s Sleeping Beauty. Biography Following Aurora's coronation as Queen of the Moors, Ingrith begins spreading the false story of Maleficent's role with the princess, reputing her as a villain, and instilling her people with fear of magical beings. She secretly conspires against her husband, King John, by replicating the sleeping curse, through the magical spinning wheel which she acquires. Once her son announces his engagement, Ingrith hosts a banquet, which is attended by her future daughter-in-law, Aurora, Diaval and Maleficent. As tension rises between the two mothers, Maleficent loses her temper, which Ingrith uses to her advantage, cursing the King to sleep while distracted, and blaming Maleficent, turning Aurora and Phillip against her, further turning the dark fairy against humans, in a larger bid to destroy all magical beings. After Ingrith's advisor Gerda's succeeded, but failed attempt to kill Maleficent by shooting her in the sky, she informs the queen of what happened and that Maleficent was rescued by another Dark Fey, who was named Conall. To further her plan, Ingrith has another minion of hers, Lickspittle, create red iron dust made from Toom Bloom flowers (which the people from the Moors use to bury their dead), which will kill all magical beings who come in contact with it. She continues trying to convince Aurora that Maleficent is a threat, in addition to pressuring her into fitting into her new role as the future queen of Ulstead, such as telling her there's more to being queen than walking around barefoot with flowers in your hair. However, once Aurora finds her way into Ingrith's secret chambers after Phillip gives her a Toom Bloom flower and discovers the spinning wheel, she finally discovers via her connection with it that Ingrith was the one who cursed John, not Maleficent, and makes Lickspittle see the error of his ways, reminding him Ingrith cut off his wings. Unfortunately, Ingrith herself confronts her and reveals the reason why she hates magical creatures: she believes her brother was killed by a magical creature, which caused her father, who wanted peace between magical people and humans, to be overthrown by his own people, something that led Ingrith to be exiled. Afterwards, she married King John of Ulstead, another weak king who wants peace, and now her own son has such delusions too. She then has Aurora locked up. Beginning her genocidal plan, she has Gerda gather the people of the Moors inside a chapel, where Aurora and Phillip's wedding will supposedly be held, only for them to be locked up and Gerda to blast red iron dust into them via an organ, which starts killing them. However, they are eventually rescued by Aurora, Diaval, and Flittle, with Knotgrass and Thistlewit making Gerda fall to her presumed death. As for Ingrith herself, she and her men attack fairies charging towards Ulstead with red iron dust as well. Phillip confronts Ingrith, explaining to his own mother she's committing a massacre, and asking her if she was protecting John as well if she claims to be protecting Ulstead. Ingrith tells Phillip he's a fool for believing peace can be achieved and tries to have him sent to his room, only for Phillip to escape. Maleficent arrives to kill Ingrith, but Aurora manages to appeal to her, leading to Maleficent ultimately sacrificing herself to save Aurora from Ingrith's arrow. Emerging victorious, Ingrith tells a heartbroken and enraged Aurora that she will pay for being a traitor to her kind and triumphantly informs her people that Maleficent is dead and they will no longer have to live in fear. Aurora charges towards Ingrith, but Ingrith's men stop her. Suddenly, the black ashes that used to be Maleficent rise and take on Maleficent's form, but as a phoenix, to Aurora's joy and Ingrith's horror. Terrified, Ingrith pushes Aurora off the tower, creating a diversion for Maleficent, who saves Aurora while Ingrith escapes. Unfortunately for Ingrith, her plan of escape is thwarted by Borra, who promptly throws Ingrith off a balcony, where she is repeadly caught by vines before finally falling to the ground. Defeated and humiliated, Ingrith continues to proclaim they cannot live with the magical creatures, but is cut off when Maleficent transforms her into a goat. As the transformed Ingrith walks nearby Aurora and Phillip's wedding, the latter recognizes her due to her wearing his mother's jewelery. Diaval proposes Maleficent can perhaps turn Ingrith back, but John (who is awake due to the spindle being destroyed) reminds them that it's only if they want Maleficent to. Category:Characters